Livido amniotico
by Mitsuki91
Summary: SongFic basata sulla canzone "livido amniotico" dei Subsonica. Descrive le sensazioni provate da Severus da dopo il litigio con Lily fino alla sua morte, integrando i versi della canzone.


**Autore/data: Mitsuki91 – 22/02/14  
Tipologia: SongFic  
Rating: VM14  
Genere: introspettivo  
Personaggi: Severus Piton, Lily Evans.  
Pairing: /  
Epoca: Malandrini  
Avvertimenti: /  
Riassunto: SongFic basata sulla canzone "livido amniotico" dei Subsonica. Descrive le sensazioni provate da Severus da dopo il litigio con Lily fino alla sua morte, integrando i versi della canzone.  
Parole/pagine: 1.171 parole**

Scritto per il Gioco Creativo 4. "A ritmo di musica".  
La storia partecipa al Gioco creativo n.14: Severus House Cup

Vi lascio un link alla canzone, perché merita davvero! Se la ascoltate mentre leggete, crea atmosfera ;) e se fate caso al testo, probabilmente vi rendete conto cosa ho ripreso.

**Non riesco a linkarvi la canzone, ma vi consiglio di ascoltarla mentre leggete ;)**

**Buona lettura, fatemi sapere che ne pensate :)**

* * *

**Livido amniotico**

Una parola.

_Sanguesporco._

Solo una parola per rovinare tutto, per rendere incolmabile quella distanza.

_Sanguesporco._

Ma per te era solo una parola; per lei no. Per lei, da sempre così pragmatica e razionale, contava il messaggio, il significato sottostante, l'idea che altri le avevano dato.

_Sanguesporco._

Per te, solo un modo per uniformarsi ad un gruppo, ad una parvenza di gruppo. Solo un modo per cercare casa in quella che doveva essere la tua Casa.

Lei non la pensava così.

* * *

Se lei non avesse pensato al male, alla guerra che imperversava fuori da quelle mura, forse sarebbe stato diverso.

Se lei non avesse voluto brillare a tutti i costi e fare la cosa _giusta_, allora forse sarebbero state solo parole, e non una distanza infinita e un dolore all'ombelico.

_Come un livido._

Ma se lei non avesse preso in considerazione l'oscurità, per scegliere infine la luce, l'avresti amata lo stesso? I tuoi occhi avrebbero scorto la forza dei suoi gesti, o l'avresti condannata per inerzia, senza pietà, come hai fatto con la maggioranza delle persone?

Sei solo un ipocrita, Severus.

Tu stesso ti sei omologato alla massa, ma dalla parte sbagliata, che nella tua ingenuità vedi così giusta.

E il livido si spande, dall'ombelico penetra in profondità e ti prende lo stomaco. Non visibile, ma letale.

* * *

Il respiro ti si spezza sulle tende del baldacchino, nelle infinite notti di solitudine.

Giorni passati a far finta che siano parole di poca importanza, che un'amicizia non conti niente o che non abbia mai contato niente, tutto per una credenza che reputi giusta.

_Sanguesporco._

Feccia e disonore. I tuoi compagni sono fieri di te.

Ma tu, nella solitudine dell'oscurità, piangi silenziose lacrime amare e cerchi di far uscire il respiro in modo regolare, poco per volta.

Il livido che ti ha preso lo stomaco, lasciandotelo contratto in una morsa ormai da troppo tempo, è risalito fino ai polmoni. La tua pelle è sempre la stessa, chiara e pallida e con poche imperfezioni, perché il tuo dolore è celato, ma non per questo smette di far male.

E' un livido amniotico.

Passa lo strato delle tue protezioni, di ciò che ti dovrebbe tenere al sicuro, e si ripercuote direttamente sul centro del tuo essere.

* * *

Passano i giorni e i mesi, e il tuo discorso rimane intrappolato appena dietro le tue labbra.

Parlarne fa male, oh, così male.

L'hai sognato tante volte. Hai provato e riprovato nella tua testa quella conversazione, analizzandola fino alla minima sfaccettatura, preparandoti ogni possibile risposta. Eppure, Lily rimane distante da te, lontana, irraggiungibile, e tu non hai la forza di compiere quel passo e di dar voce alle tue scuse, non ancora una volta.

Non mentre la ferita di lei si rimargina, e Lily sorride e ride come se nulla fosse successo, mentre tu rimani fermo e non sai andare avanti.

Sei inchiodato nel presente da quel livido che ora ti ha preso anche la gambe, mentre lei risplende avanti, e ti chiedi allora se forse il Tempo vi abbia giocato un brutto scherzo, se sistemerà tutto rimettendovi nello stesso presente o se si prenderà ancora di più.

Ti chiedi se, arrivato il giorno in cui tutto sarà effettivamente perduto, avrà la grazia di liberarti con la Morte, o invece ti lascerà inchiodato a vivere di quel livido in un istante eterno di sofferenza.

Vorresti tanto conoscere il suo disegno, ciò che il destino ha in serbo per te.

* * *

E infine passano gli anni e sei ormai agli sgoccioli, ma lei è avanti ed è scivolata via da te ormai da così tanto che non saresti in grado di afferrarla neanche se ci provassi.

La vedi, la vedi fra le braccia di James Potter, negli ultimi giorni che hai a disposizione per sbirciarla da lontano, in mezzo a corridoi e persone che ti sono quasi del tutto estranee.

Lei è così felice, così brillante, così non tua, che il livido si fa più pressante e ti risale oltre il cuore, dove ormai ha già fatto suo tutto, e ti immobilizza la testa, immergendola in una gelida culla di freddezza.

Almeno in questo sei stato risparmiato. Almeno nel gelo diventi insensibile, e non riesci a capire dove sia il livido a ferirti e dove i tuoi stessi sentimenti.

Lily ride ed è ancora avanti, avanti nel Tempo, e tu sei fermo, inchiodato al suolo e imprigionato in una sofferenza pulsante.

Ti chiedi se il livido sparirà quando lei sparirà dalla tua vista, lontana dal tuo sguardo, o se il dolore che provi non è altro che lei stessa e il suo modo di insinuarsi ancora nel tuo essere.

* * *

E quando il giorno è giunto e finalmente la tua pelle nivea si brucia e spezza, tu lo vedi, davanti ai tuoi occhi, la prova che il livido è arrivato ormai ovunque al tuo interno e che ora deve necessariamente emergere.

Fissi il Marchio Nero sul tuo braccio e pensi a com'era tutto facile, anni prima, e a come sei stato inerte rispetto agli eventi.

Proprio tu, che consideravi il non agire il male superiore.

Proprio tu, che sei ancora convinto della tua scelta, ma che per seguirla hai sacrificato tutto ciò che era importante.

E il livido è cresciuto, negli anni, e ti ha imbrigliato in quel Tempo che è mille anni indietro rispetto a lei, a compiere scelte e a fare azioni che sembrano terribilmente giuste, qui ed ora, ma che sarebbero irrimediabilmente sbagliate nell'era di Lily.

Sei un corpo in cancrena, un burattino fatto per uccidere e servire.

Hai scelto la tua via in modo definitivo e quella sofferenza che non ha origine, se non all'inizio della tua vita stessa, non fa altro che ricordartelo.

E Lily ora altro non è che quel livido amniotico che è finalmente sbocciato anche sulla tua pelle.

* * *

Se solo lei non avesse guardato al male, ora forse le cose sarebbero diverse, lo sai.

Combattevate su due schieramenti opposti ma ti eri illuso che i vostri tempi fossero diversi, che non aveste fatto parte dello stesso disegno.

Oh, era tutto così sbagliato.

E quindi, mentre lei scivola fra le tue braccia – in senso metaforico, perché tu non l'hai mai potuta stringere davvero –, mentre tu capisci che il peggio è arrivato e il Tempo ti deride, lasciandoti in un momento infinito di agonizzante dolore, sei consapevole del fatto che quel livido che ti è sbocciato dentro e fuori è l'unica cosa che ti rimane di _lei_.

Un'impronta nell'aria.

Un'aura attorno alla tua pelle, un guscio protettivo fatto di nulla.

Il liquido di cui avresti dovuto avere più cura, perché proteggeva dagli urti la parte più preziosa di te stesso. E invece l'hai lasciato alla deriva, libero di infettarsi, libero di propagare l'urto fino ad ucciderti dentro.

Lo senti pulsare, quel livido, e ti immergi volontariamente nel dolore, ora che il danno è fatto, ed è un danno infinitamente più irreparabile delle parole non dette che tenevi chiuse fra le labbra.

Ti rimane solo quello.

_Lei è, per te, livido amniotico._


End file.
